Преемственность
by Ellaahn
Summary: На "Энтерпрайз" Кирка прибывает важная гостья


Автор: Ellaahn  
Название: Преемственность  
Жанр: повествование  
Размер: мини  
Герои: Спок, Кирк и ко, Т'Пол.  
Пейринг : нет  
Рейтинг: G  
Дисклеймер: не моё, к сожалению

- Капитан, - обратилась к Кирку Ухура – я получаю сообщение от командования Звездного флота. Это адмирал Лоуренс.  
- Джек? Что он хочет?  
- Нас просят прервать полет и направиться к Андории.  
- Что-то серьезное?  
- Нам предписано подобрать там пассажиров. – голос лейтенанта выдавал ее растерянность - Что мне ответить?  
- Иногда мне кажется, что в штабе считают, что звездолет класса «Конституция» - это такси, которое можно вызвать на дом. – он вздохнул – Я сам отвечу.  
Уже у себя в каюте он связался с адмиралом Лоуренсом.  
- Адмирал, конечно, приказы не обсуждаются, но… Разрешите, я выскажусь откровенно: чем их не устраивает обычный транспортник? Гонять через полгалактики звездолет, только для того чтобы перевезти нескольких пассажиров?  
- Джим, это моя личная просьба. На вашем корабле не настаивали, но мне хотелось бы сделать приятное одному из членов делегации.  
Отказывать в _просьбе_другу и к тому же вышестоящему офицеру …  
- Конечно, Джек.  
Вернувшись на мостик, он поинтересовался:  
- Вы знаете, хоть кого нам надо забрать?  
- Да, капитан. – ответила Ухура – нужно забрать группу дипломатов и ученых, которые занимались айнорианцами.  
- Айнорианцы пошли на контакт? – это была действительно новость – этот народ всячески избегал каких-либо контактов даже со своими братьями-андорианцами.  
- Да, сэр, это первые успешные переговоры за последние несколько десятилетий. Тем более удивительно, что группу в основном составляют вулканцы. Глава делегации – профессор Стрет  
Кирку показалось, что его старший офицер несколько резковато выпрямился в своем кресле, однако, его лицо оставалось таким же как обычно.  
«Возможно, там будет и его отец» - подумал он, и скомандовал:  
- Мистер Сулу, курс на Андорию..  
- Есть, сэр. Расчетное время прибытия через три дня и 8 часов  
Вечером, за ужином, он попытался невзначай поинтересоваться у своего помощника, где сейчас него родные.  
- На Земле, в Сан-Франциско – последовал совершенно спокойный ответ.  
«Видимо, он просто не ожидал, что мы можем повстречаться с его соплеменниками … или мне просто почудилось» - размышлял Кирк, исподтишка разглядывая вулканца, но не находя никаких признаков волнения.  
- Эти переговоры, их успех, это просто великолепно. – попробовал он еще раз выйти на интересующую его тему.  
- Да, айнорианцы сильные телепаты, их дар будет полезен Федерации.  
- Вы правы – сдался Кирк, не заметив в поведении Спока ничего указывавшего на подавленные эмоции – «наверное, действительно просто показалось».  
_Прошел день._  
- Надо подготовить комнаты для наших пассажиров. Старшина Рэнд…  
- Капитан, я хотел бы сам этим заняться.  
- Конечно, Спок, но …  
- Большая часть группы – вулканцы. Логично, чтобы их обустройством занялся вулканец.  
_Прошло два дня_  
Зайдя в комнату отдыха Кирк заметил милую сердцу картину – разгневанный доктор, атакующий невозмутимого вулканца.  
-Спок, поймите они люди, а не компьютеры!  
- Поверьте, доктор, я не требую ничего выходящего за рамки их компетенций.  
-Нет, это невозможно! Джим, наш зеленокровый друг окончательно перегнул палку!  
- Что случилось?  
- Научный отдел скоро будет биться в истерике. Спок замучил их требованиями точности в исследованиях! Похоже, он требует от них невозможного.  
- Доктор, исследования должны быть как можно более точными, иначе их нет смысла проводить.  
- Боунз, не хочется тебя расстраивать, но Спок прав.  
_Пошло три дня_.  
К истерике был близок уже не только научный отдел. Одно движение брови или поворот головы первого офицера вызывали неподдельный энтузиазм у любого члена экипажа. Пожалуй, такого блестящего состояния и похвальной дисциплинированности экипажа не наблюдалось даже на адмиральских смотрах.  
_Прошло три дня и восемь часов._  
- Выходим на орбиту, сэр! – молодцевато отрапортовал Сулу.  
У Кирка сложилось неприятное ощущение, что этот доклад предназначался не ему, а его старшему офицеру.  
- Хорошо. Ухура, свяжитесь с делегацией, скажите, что мы готовы поднять их.  
Встречающие из службы безопасности были уже на местах, согласно церемониалу, по стойке смирно. Увидев их, они еще больше вытянулись, хотя куда уж больше.  
По такому случаю все были одеты в парадное, а Спок , ко всем у прочему одел свой знак ИДИК, который он одевал только в ОЧЕНЬ торжественных случаях. Кирку стало несколько не по себе.  
Платформа телепортатора засветилась и на ней материализовались шестеро – четверо вулканцев, один человек и один андорианин..  
- Рады приветствовать вас на борту «Энтерпрайз», профессор Стрет – обратился он к вулканцу возглавляющему группу – Живите долго и процветайте. Я капитан Кирк. Это мой первый помощник Спок и главный офицер медицины Маккой.  
- Мира и долгих лет жизни, капитан. Это мои помощники Стел и Ктонн  
Вулканцы поочередно кивнули.  
- Это министр Шрасс – андорианец резко махнул рукой - и посол Земли Далия Волоховская. – землянка улыбнулась. А это – взмахом руки указал на красивую вулканку, и голос его стал настолько предвкушающим, насколько это возможно для этой расы – это Советник Т'Пол.  
Вот тут Кирк полностью понял смысл красочной метафоры, который ему безуспешно пытался передать Чехов. Действительно «как пыльным мешком по голове из-за угла огрели». И если выражение лица у него такое же как у Маккоя… знаменитая вулканка может решить, что «Энтерпрайз» достался сборищу слабоумных.  
Положение спас Спок. Пока он вежливо приветствовал соотечественников на своем языке, у Джима было время очухаться.  
Сопроводив гостей в их каюты, он и доктор едва удержались, чтобы не накинуться на Спока еще в коридоре.  
- Спок, вы знали, что советник будет с делегацией? –обвиняюще начал Кирк.  
- Советник писала мне, что собирается работать вместе с профессором Стретом, поэтому логично было предположить, что она прибудет …  
- Писала? – эмоции в голосе Маккоя грозили захлестнуть весь «Энтерпрайз» - ты хладнокровный, остроухий…  
Надо сказать, что чувства доктора понимал и разделял весь экипаж, не исключая капитана - еще бы на борту живая легенда - первая вулканка, которая служила на Звездном Флоте , старпом первого «Энтерпрайза», а после капитан «Ах'рак – Терры» – совместного вулкано-земного корабля, дослужившаяся до адмирала, параллельно ставшая одним из самых влиятельных вулканских советников – всего и не перечислить.  
- Спок, ты хочешь сказать, что хорошо знаешь Т'Пол?  
- Я знаю советника с детства, капитан – ровно ответил вулканец, но пальцы его неосознанным жестом коснулись ИДИК.  
На торжественном ужине, устроенном в честь гостей Кирк фактически не отходил от Т'Пол, с каждой минутой все более проникаясь симпатией к этой неординарной личности с тонким чувством юмора.  
Внезапно он услышал знакомый голос с шотландским акцентом:  
- Она великолепно выглядит. Интересно, сколько ей может быть лет? Если учесть, что запуск «Энтерпрайза» состоялся более ста лет назад…  
Т'Пол в удивлении приподняла бровь. Кирк покраснел как мальчишка, понимая, что почетная гостья все слышала.  
- Капитан, а какую должность занимает этот офицер? – кивнула она на Скотти  
- Это Монтгомери Скотт, наш главный инженер.  
- Любопытно.  
- Советник?  
- Он не первый главный инженер «Энтерпрайза», которого живо интересует мой возраст. – несколько непонятно ответила она 


End file.
